


The Happiest Cosplay On Earth

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Is Nineteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: Stiles wants everyone to cosplay Peter Pan for his birthday trip to Disneyland. Lydia gets things in order.





	The Happiest Cosplay On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Lydia's POV.  
> Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.  
> Themes: Disney and Cosplay and Faeries

“Alright everyone,” Lydia said as she twirled around with a small suitcase in hand. At least smaller than the other two she'd brought.

“Now that we've all arrived it's time to get into costume.”

Malia squinted with confusion at Lydia. “Costume?”

“Stiles wanted to do cosplay while we're here in Disneyland.” Lydia placed the suitcase on the floor and unzipped it so all the clothes that had been crammed inside spilled out. “So, we're all going to dress up as characters from Peter Pan.”

Kira gave an excited squeal and a little bounce before she grabbed for one of the dresses. “I call Tiger Lily.”

“I was actually thinking that one would look really pretty on you,” Lydia commented and Kira smiled.

“Who are you going to be?” Malia asked Lydia.

“Tinker Bell of course.” Lydia gave a little shrug because it should have been obvious.

“Why do you get to be Tinker Bell?” Malia demanded.

Apparently not obvious enough.

“Because I'm a faerie,” Lydia replied simply. When Malia just continued to stare at her Lydia elaborated, “Banshee, or bean sí, is Irish for woman of the faerie mound. Or just faerie woman.”

“So who am I supposed to be then?” Malia asked.

Lydia brightened and turned back to the suitcase. She rummaged through the costumes a bit before pulling out a blue dress.

“I think you'd be a perfect Wendy.”

Malia took the dress between her hands when Lydia handed it to her. She gave it a once over before turning to look at Scott and growling at him as if this were somehow all his fault.

Clearly the Hale family was not big on cosplay. Aside from Malia’s growling Derek was staring at the pile of clothing that had sprung from Lydia's suitcase as if it were his worst nightmare.

“Derek, Stiles wanted to be Peter Pan so I was thinking you could be Captain Hook.”

Derek turned his head slowly to look at Stiles who was sitting next to him on the couch as he gave a loud, “ _Yes_ ,” and grinned.

“Stiles,” Derek said in a tone that was all warning.

“Humor me. It's my birthday, and we're in Disneyland. It's the happiest place on earth.”

Derek raised a brow as if he might argue that last point. “You know what Peter Pan never gets?” He grumped and Stiles blinked at him. “ _Older_.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and he stared at Derek with mock offense.

Derek waved a hand over himself as he said, “You make me do this, you’re not getting any until you're twenty-five.”

“Aw Derek, c’mon.” Stiles sprawled over Derek’s lap with a playful smile. “Please. It'll be fun.”

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest then gave a drawn out, “ _No_.”

Stiles proceeded to poke Derek playfully in the cheek. Repeatedly. “Oh come on Der-bear.”

Derek's eyes popped open and everyone that wasn't already looking their way turned their heads with the utterance of the nickname. All of them managing not to laugh. Except Scott. Who snorted and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Stiles- who was still poking Derek- didn't seem to notice, but Derek did if the blush creeping over his cheeks was anything to go by.

“Thirty.”

“But you'd be such a _sexy_ Hook.”

“ _No_ ,” Derek said again but his mouth was starting to twitch up into a smile and Lydia could tell he was about to cave.

“Please Derek,” Stiles said once more.

“Fine. Alright. I'll be Hook.” Derek relented and Lydia handed both him and Stiles their outfits.

That left Scott and Liam. Who silently accepted their fate of being John and Michael respectively.

Once everyone was changed they headed out of the hotel and into Disneyland.

Lydia had her hair up for once since that was the way Tinker Bell wore it in the movies. She hadn’t bothered with any kind of wand but she did have the wings and the little green dress. It was a bit bitter sweet to be dressed as Tinker Bell. A faerie that children adored rather than a wailing woman that people feared.

Malia looked surprisingly pretty in blue and Scott and Liam trailed after her. Scott in a top hat and Liam looking like he was planning a murder with the onesie he had to wear.

Kira was grinning and pulling Lydia along eagerly. Her long hair in braids but no feather in her hair since Lydia had forgotten to bring one.

Lydia smiled as she looked back at Derek and Stiles as they walked hand in hand. Stiles grinning happily and Derek looking happy for him even if he had complained earlier about having to dress up as a pirate.


End file.
